An integrated circuit, such as for a microprocessor for example, may use a feedback control system to help control power consumption and/or heat dissipation for the integrated circuit. One feedback control system helps maintain the integrated circuit within a desired power envelope despite variations in power consumption due to, for example, variations in software load.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.